THE TIME KEEPERCLAN?
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Bad at Summeries LOL Warning: Mios..oddness and sasukes shaped ducky hair owo and FEM NARU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I DONT OWN ANY NARUTO OR OTHER CHARECTERS THAT SHALL APEARS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN ETTK CHARACTERS! .O(sen(aka elli aka eliza aka to many names she goes by in my story...E! ) ,comu,elliot,mio,min,phycocat,)**

**"SEN SAMA"" SEN CHAN!""SEN HIME!" "SEN ONI CHAN!" Five people yelled out to a young silver haired teen who ran twords a body of a new born blond haired baby**

**which was very still and covered in red chakura. once the teen known as sen was at the babys side the red chakura surrounded her and making her disapear... the people the five voices belonged to stop and watched as some of the characteristics of the child change. the new born baby girls hair turned white and skin porcelain..but without no doubt the child had crystal blue eyes. when the five tried to move forward to their now deaged friend they where stopped as they watch their friend disappeared... "Strange that Protective Red Chakura would be sealed in side of a body...normally that chakura would be protecting the sohma compounds.." a man with silver hair trailed off as his eyes widen and look to his four friends "MELL,ELLIOT,MIN ,MIO! Sen Sama ..Became that child...That Particular chakura was the same that protected her old family compound or heir..and some how that child was sealed with it..but the child died becuse of two things.." he trailed off as two blond twins looked at him "The child was just born and she was not of blood." the blond haired boy said...as the other one spoke" Meaning the chakura sent the body here for one of the last surviving member of the Sohma Family" the twin trailed off with wide eyes as the silver haired teen nodded his head "yes that means we have 10 years before we can get her before then we must fix any damage to the compounds." the silver haired teen spoke as the other four nodded in agreement...**

**Time Skip.12 yr old**

**"where do i hide? the villagers arnt to happy fearing ill graduate tomorrow .." a blond boy asked himself but stood still when he saw a blurry gate near the forest...and walked through it but then fainted and unknown to him the henge broke revealing a silver haired young girl.**

**time skip**

**"Sen Sama Your awake" and silver haired teen said to sen who eyes widen at the teen." where am i? y..you i think i know you?" the girl asked looking around and back to the silver haired teen "yes Sen Sama I am Comu..Your Care taker and Butler.. This Place is your clan compound." he said to the confused girl whos eyes widen even more."Comu its terrible..they mistook the chakura for a monster and since .." she tried to explain but was cut off "i know Sen Sama..." he said to but was pushed to the side by four teens who glomped sen "SEN CHAN!""SEN HIME""SEN ONNI CHAN!""WE MISSED YOU!"the four said to sen who was then lifted up by comu."I miss you too all of you" she said smileing at her friends and two turned to comu"Once im place on my team...ill be me...elliot,mell and min will have to talk to jiji to do the graduation exam and mio to be a sensei." she finished and looked at mio who was very..still until a gray cat with sharp teeth wacked him"A SENSEI! ILL BE SEN HIMES SENSEI!" he said twirling around with the cat who whacked him again making him stop and everyone sweat drop and watched the cat jump onto sens shoulder and fell a sleep making her smile" good to see you too physio cat" she said to him and turned to her five friends and smile."we better go to jijis and explain now." she said as comu lifted her up and henged her as naruto the all six telaported .**

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

H2!

" come in" said the hokage to the boy who walked in with 5 other people making the hokage look at them wary "Nee Jiji..i have something i must tell you.." naruto said making the hokage look to him "of course naruto but first who are your friends?" he asked naruto who looked at him and smile " I shall Go First nee?" naruto said making the hokages mouth twitch " Naruto i al.." he trailed off with wide eyes as narutos henge disapeared to reveale a silver starlight haired girl with crystal blue eyes who smiled at him."Nee jiji Listen please?" she asked making him nod while still shocked but he still listen as she explained to him that the so called kyuubi was just protective chakura that took form to protect a secret hidden clan compound that was almost broken into. when the chakura was sealed inside the new born baby it killed the child for two resones .the child wasnt old enugh for all the chakura and it was not blood related to the sohma clan. so the chakura sent the body to the timeless realm where she found the body and since she was one of the surviving clan members the chakura turned her into the child and take her back to when they found her as naruto who was aparently a girl and not a boy...she then explain she didnt remmber being sen till she wondered into the old clan compounds and comu found her .

the hokage still shocked shook his head "I see...but im asuming theres more?" he asked her and she nodded " I was one brought back here with the chakura i am the head of the sohma clan." she said to the hokage who nodded in understanding " My Brothers elliot and Mell along with Min wish to take the gruaduation exam tomarrow...and Mio wish's to become a sensei.." she said to the hokage who raised an eyebrow and stared at mio who was off to the side with his ..smileing face... the hokage shook his head out of thought and turned back to sen who smiled"as for my Butler/caretaker c.."sen was about to say but was cut off by comu."I would Like To also Do the graduation exams but i will not leave sen samas side" he said to the hokage and then apoligize to sen who just smiled at him "its ok comu you are your own person." she said making give a small smile and turned to the hokage " Hokage san Long Before the village was founded the Sohma Clan Was here first but had a undetected genjistu covering the inside the compound is like a Giant Village or Giant Contanent with many villiages all conected together so they seem like one giant village. when this village was built around the sohma compound it be came the Villiage Hidden In The Village Of the for the safety of the Village inside the coumpound its just called the Sohma Compound " he said to the hokage

who was intrged "I am Guessing the sohmas sort of like a kage? But they are born into it not choosen by a councle"he asked them as they nodded "yes. And No we dont have the type of councle as the leaf has. For Instence There should Only Be a Clan Head Councle and No Civilians nor Elder Councles All it is let them controll the ninja and hokage.. " he as the hokage stare at him and eyes widen and nodded" I see.. I Grant You your reaqueast to enter the gradiation exam and mio san...your requeast to become a sensei . Also i would like to discusse a treaty between the compound andthis village." he said to them making them nod their heads." Ill set the Treaty Meeting for saturday"he said to them and they agree but as they where about to leave sen stop" Oh and Jiji When we are asighned teams there will be a time when we will have to be taken off the list as active school will be starting soon."she said to the hokage who nodded in reply and watch as they left.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Graduation Exam.

"ok everyone we Four others joining us today For the Graduation Exam. " the sensei said to his students making them all murmur "WHAT WE HAD TO WORK HARD AND THEY CAN JUST COME IN AND TAKE THE EXAM!?" screech a pink haired girl making the teacher and four people behind the door cover their ears " quiet everyone now then please come in and introduce your self" he said to them and in reply they walked in earning a gasp from the girls in the class as they look dreamily at them for the boys who walked into where lovely?

(1)One Had Silver long hair that reached to his Eyes where silver gold. His Skin Was Ghostly white. He was 5'9 and was wearing a Black Yukata with samurai Pants with sandals.

(2)the one beside the first apeared to be a twin. he had golden blond hair the reached his Had a eye patch over his Left eye and his one vizible eye was icey blue. his skin was also ghostly white and he stood about 5'5 and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black pants and sandals.

(3).His Twin also had golden blond hair the reached his Had a eye patch over his right eye and his one vizible eye was icey blue. his skin was also ghostly white and he stood about 5'5 and he was wearing a white longsleeve shirt with black pants and sandals.

(4) the fourth boy Had Shoulder length brown hair with a red sash around his forehead. His Eyes where grayish white and skin was goghstly white,he was 5'4 and he was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt under a white vest and black pants with sandals. they stopped observing them when the first one spoke.

" My Name Is Comu Yukito." comu said calmly and looked to the teacher who sweat drop " Ah comu You May Find a seat" he said as comu nodded in reply and walked past girls ignoring the looks and squeals and once he reached naruto he sat down and looked up front as elliot started to talk.

" Name Ellio Sohma t likes?Family My Dislike? Mean People,Fangirls,Books..and ? Hobbies ?Training,climbing trees Dreams? Nothing at the moment" elliot said ignoring his classmates and went to take his seat besides Naruto and look twords his brother

"Names Mell Sohma Likes?Dislikes?Hobbies?Dreams? ."Mell said ignoring everyone who gaped at him and took his seat in narutos row and look to the front.

"uh..im Min Yamata and i uh im going to sit down sorry!" he said shyly running to narutos row and sat down next to him and tryed to hide from everyones stare and looked to the sensei who sweatdroped and started to speak.

"OK every one ill call one person at a time for your exam" he said and started the exam.

meanwhile with naru and co

" Why You all sitting next to the dobe?" a duck haired boy with a blonde and pink haired girl clinging to each arm asked them which interrupted their silent conversation and inreply all he got was blank looks which irritated him which irritated the two leech's especially the pink one " HOW DA.." she yelled but was cut off by someones named called out "COMU YUKITO" the sensei called comu who nodded to his friends and went to the test.

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

" OK Comu To Pass This Test I Need you To Show Me Substitute Jitsu,Heng and a Clone Jitsu" the teacher told comu who nodded and proceeded with his exam.

"SUBSTITUTION JITSU!" Comu said as he was engulfed in smile and once it was gone to everyone's surprise the hokage was in his place and was looking joyfully at the teachers (wonder why...) and took a seat at the exam table. "looks like i shall take over for the last five exams Iruka i will need some assistance " he said smiling at the dumbfound teachers and look at comu who proceeded in his exam and henge himself into the hokage and then did his close jitsu "CLONE OF ILLUSION CLONE JITSU!" said comu as 29 clones appeared all living clones... the hokage looked at comu*you passed* he said smiling as he handed him his head bad

that last for exams went just like comu's

Elliot passed the substitution jitsu substituting him self with his twin brother and passed the henge jitsu as he henged him self as comu and then his clone jitsu" CYCLONE CLONE JITSU!" Yelled Elliot As 30 living Elliot's clones appeared out of no where like a cyclone."you passed" said the hokage handing elliot his headband.

mell passed the substitution jitsu substituting him self with his twin brother and passed the henge jitsu as he henged him self as Min and then his clone jitsu "SIDE STEP CLONE JITSU!" said mell as he side step 30 times making 30 living clones appear around him. the hokage looked at mell."You Passed" he said and handed mell his headband.

Min passed the substitution jitsu He substitute Himself with mio who looked like a creepy smiling manikin which made everyone raise an eyebrow " Im sorry but you where suppose to substitute with a p.." iruka said but was cut off by Mio who Went at Min and was shaking him " WHY DID YOU SUBSTITUTE MIO!.MEO WAS BUYING HIME SAME A DRESS WHICH NOW THAT SNOOTY PINK HAIRED WOMEN WHO WAS EYEING IT AS I BOUGHT IT PROBABLY TOOK!" Mio Exclaimed while shaking min while making everyone(except the hokage and iruka) a little creeped out as his expression never changed .the hokage looked at mio " Mio san Please come sit down so min san can procede with his exam we have one student left after him " the hokage said which made mio stop and sit near him and watch as Min Henge as mio and went onto his close jitsu."LOAN SHARK CLONE JITSU!" said Min as 40 Living Clones appeared out of the ground. "You Passed" He said handing min his head band.

Naruto passed the substitution jitsu to every ones surprise (except for iruka and the hokage) He substitute him self with a cat that stood on its hine legs and was hold a dress and a large storage scroll ..while they where observing it Mio looked at the cat "AH MY.." mio said but was cut off ..as the cat to everyones shock hit mio over the head with the large scroll and proceeded to chase him..everyone turned back to naruto who proceeded with his henged as the cat which made everyone still and then did his clone jitsu." LUCKY LUCKY CLONE JITSU!" said naruto as 100 clones appeared making the hokage smile " Congratulation Naruto You P"the hokage was about to say but was cut off by a snooty brown haired lady "HOKAGE THE CAT HE S.." she was cut off bu the hokage" I SAID HE PASSED!and that cat is mios.." he said while he congratulate naruto again and handed him his head band.

Time Skip.

"OK EVERYONE MEET HERE TOMORROW FOR TEAM ASSIGNMENTS!" said iruka sensei while the students where leaving.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Next Day TEAM ASIGHNMENTS!.

"Naruto Baka This Class Is for Graut.." she was about to say but was cut off by elliot" well miss bubblegum if you haven't notice naruto graduated..but im surprise you did to.." he said which made her fume when she was about to say something stopped and looked towards iruka sensei who started talking " Ok First Rookie of the years are Naruto Uzimaki And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said making the students gape and sasuke fume 'How Did That Dobe Pass Me!?' he thought but turned back to the teacher to lisen for the assigned teams..

"Team 7 Naruto," said iruka which made naruto look up "Sasuke" he said making naruto lay his head on the table " And Sakura.." he said as Sakura started schreaching about her sasuke kun." And Your Senseis Kakashi Hataka" he said in a sorry voice no one could notice accepte for naru to and co.

" Last But Not Least a Speaciel Team..Team Mio . Mell Sohma,Min,Elliot sohma and Sensei Mio" he finished sweat dropping...

Time Skip.

" whats taking him so long!" whined sakura while sasuke brood and naruto and comu sat silently until the door creaked open showing a spikey haired maskwearing man "my first impression Of You is Your Boring Meet me up on the roof in 15 minuts" he said and sunshined away.

15 minuts later.

"Ok Introductions. he said to them making naruto look at him"Sensei show us how?"he asked kakashi who nodded in repy.

"My Names Kakashi Hataka My likes?dislikes? hobbies? Dreams? Not for you to know" he said with eye smiles and look to naruto" Ok Blondie your turn "he said to naruto " Names Naruto Uzimaki. My Likes dislikes,hobbies and dreams are my own ." he said Happily and ignore the looks his team mates sent him .'a odd one' thought kakashi and then he looked to sakura who looked confused " your turn bubblegum" he said to sakura who glared at him " MY NAMES NOT BUBBLEGUM ITS SAKURA!" she yelled glaring at him and then glance at sasuke "my likes are..."she said blushing and giggling"I HATE NARUTO!" she said glaring at him and glance back to sasuke" my hobbies..."she said giggling "my dreams are um.." she said this time blushing and squealing .'Great a fan girl' sighed kakashi who looked to sasuke "your turn moody" he said to sasuke who glared at him " My Names Sasuke Uchiha i like very little i dislike many things my hobbies are my own and my dream NO my Goal is to kill a certen man and revive my clan" he said to kakashi who looked at him blankly "great a fan girl,a avenger and...a odd student..." he thout to himself and looked at them " Ok everyone meet at the east bridge Monday at 10am" he said before he sunshine away.

TBC

NEXT TIME THE MEETING!


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

"Sen san just In time" the hokage said as friend and co sat down. " now then where to start with this meeting?" the hokage asked which made Mell look to him "I Be leave we should talk about tradings and the 'Sohma Clans; currency"mell said to the hokage who looked at him with a curious look." Currency you use different currency?" he asked them which he got a nod in reply " our currency goes from Precious ,silver nuggets,Gold Nuggets,copper nuggets which is at the bottom of the currency list," mell said to the hokage who looked at them wide eyes

"interesting..as for trading?" he asked them which made elliot looked at him ."Our merchants from the 'sohma clan compound' Sell Many things. we have Merchants that sell speciel weapons and herble remedies and other things but they only except our currency for those. But they do sell normal or rare things that are found in elemental countrys that are sold for your currencey. ." he said to the hokage who looked to him "interesting and in return? " he asked them which made comu look to him " That Team Mio and i and Sen Sama be the only once to do missions for the 'sohma clan compound' except if a 'clan member' uses currency from this village please assigned the mission to team seven or a trusted shinobie. " he said as the hokage nodded in agreement and turned to camu.

"The Gate to the 'Sohma Compounds' Is protected By a Very Strong jitsu. So that anyone with ill will Tworads the 'clan' or sen sama or greed will be repelled from the gate . also the forest of death has been reclaimed it may still be used for the chunin exam but besides that it will be linked back to the 'sohma clan compound'" he said to the hokage who nodded " i was wondering where that forest came from the second hokages records say that the forest just appeared"said the hokage making comu look at him "yes that was the first time someone tried to break into the compounds" he said to him making the hokage nod in reply.

" Um Also theres school... we wont be able to go on many missions...and may have to be suspended from ninja duty s to this village for a year till summer"min said to the hokage who raised an eyebrow "school?" he asked making min look at him" Unlike the ninja academy the school in our village teaches many things that are important and we'll be in jr high and high school this year." he said to the hokage who nodded and turned to mio.

" in the 'sohma compound' there are festivals and celebrations through out the year. and people from this village will be invited by invitation."mio said to the hokage who nodded and turned to Sen. " Last But Not Least. Any person being villagers,runaways or misunderstood missing nins or false accused, is found living in the 'sohma compound' they have became part of the sohma clan same goes for homeless,refuges,out casts,people who have been disowned by their own families and orphans " sen said to the hokage who looked at her." I see..." he said writing everything down and look back to sen. " Heres the Peace Treaty and Our Alliance" he said hanging it to sen and co to sign. "Also The Clan Head Councles and any Shinobie You Trust IS welcome to know about us and the treaty " she said smiling to the hokage who nodded as he looked back to sen " Now then" he said case the treaty and putting it safely in the safe behind the picture in the wall. " Ill Shall Send for you for another councle meeting after your team test "he said to them making them nod as they left.

TBC!

NOte: You All Have My Permision To Make Your Own Version Of This Story :3


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ANY CHARACTERS OR MOVIES BY Hayao Miyazaki THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS!

CLAMER! I DO OWN ETTK CHARACTERS! Mio,Min,Elliot,Sen,Comu and phyco cat, and others wo will be appearing soon :3

CH7

Next Day.

" You know its kinda strange." elliot said to mell who looked at them as they looked through the cloth racks. " Do You Mean its strange that the civilians raised the prices of items as soon as they seen 'Naruto' or strange as they charge us normle price?" he asked his twin who was now looking at a white kimono with long fishnet sleeves " well that and the fact that their things are made of low quality materiel's yet the normle price is still high and what they'd charge Naruto is Absulute Theivery." elliot said to his brother while putting the kimono back on the rack which made mell look at him " Then I guess Its Best To Meet Up with the other's " he said to elliot who nodded as they both left the store.

Time skip Dumpling shop 'sohma compound'

" I knew it was better to shop in the store district's here rather then the leaf village stores." sen said to her two brother who looked at her as they sat down on the bench " Dear Sister We also Knew but we where a tad bit curious." mell said to her as elliot nodded in agreement which made everyone look at them until mio jumped up from his seat . " Never the less we still have shopping to do " mio said to the as he grabbed sens hand and dragged her with him " NOW ON-WARDS TO TAMA SANS SHOP!" mio said in a sing song voice while everyone followed in tow.

Time Skip Tama s Armer and weapon Shop.

" That Would Be one Large Pearl For Silk Battle Kimono's and Battle Ready ARmer Tunic's and Armer Pants and severiel other clothings.

one Large Copper Nugget For Ninja weapon Pack includes.

ninty nine shuricons.,ninty nine throwing stars.,seventy nine Senbons.,,three storage scrolls.,two Exploding tabs, six head bands with hourglass symbol,one cat collar with hour glass symbol.

oh and one small copper nugget for white sandles ." tama said to sen who paid him the price of the items he ranged up and the put said items in a storage scroll ."Thank you Tama san" sen said to tama who smile at her " No Problem Sen Donno Oh And Howl Told Me if i see you to tell you has some things for you guys." tama said to them as they left.

TBC

(sorry its so short)


End file.
